Happy Birthday, Wilson
by MashuraDi
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Wilson y no tiene deseos de pasarlo solo, así que decide ir visitar a una amiga especial. Deadpool x Outlaw.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN**, todo es creación de** MARVEL comics**, solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que no sean muy OOC.

**Pareja:**_ Deadpool/Wade Wilson x Outlaw/Inez Temple.  
_

**Nota: **Es solo un oneshot que hice hace algún tiempo, lo había publicado en Deviantart pero me dio por subirlo aquí. No eh visto fanfictions sobre estos dos por aquí, ni siquiera en ingles! Es un horror :(, como sea, espero que les guste! :D

**Aclaraciones:** Estoy segura que si estas buscando un fic con Deadpool, es más que obvio que sabes sobre las voces que este personaje tiene en su cabecita debido a la locura, yo las represento entre paréntesis "()" y paréntesis rectos "[]". Eso creo que es todo por ahora, nos vemos!

Di.-

**xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxx**

- ¿Feliz cumpleaños a mi?

Fue el decir del enmascarado mientras miraba por la ventana de su apartamento. Era de mañana y el cielo se mostraba nublado.

(Ve el lado bueno… Nadie tendrá que tirar de tus orejas.)  
[Siempre tan positivo]  
- ¿Por qué tiene que estar nublado?  
[¡Es una señal de lo cruel que es el mundo en nuestro día!]  
(No seas exagerado, geez…)  
- … En fin. –Dijo volteándose y comenzó a estirarse un poco, luego se sonríe- Yo tengo ganas de ir a molestar a alguien. Podría ser…  
(¡Wolvie, Wolvie! Es el indicado.)  
[No, es muy peludo.]  
(Hmm… ¿Alguien no peludo dices? Algo suave quizás…)  
[Terso…]  
(Que huela bien…)  
[Chimichanga…]  
- … -Enarcó una ceja sorprendido de sus propias voces- "Alguien", no comida. Después si podríamos ir por Chimichangas.  
(Tacos me parece una mejor idea.)  
[Ok, me perdí a donde era que queríamos llegar.]  
- Cierto… -Coloca la mano bajo su mentón y se muestra pensativo- Alguien a quien podamos ir e invitar a salir quizás…  
(¡Mujeres!)  
[Ok, ¿Quién llama a la linda striper que vimos la semana pasada?]  
- ¿Quizás alguien más… Cercano? No alguien que ni siquiera sabe quien soy.

[…]

Se podía decir en que Wade y sus voces concordaron en la misma persona, estaban de acuerdo en que ese "alguien" sería _ella_.

La tarde llegó y Deadpool se dirigía a la Agencia X, allí estaba Sandi quien se encontraba en el gimnasio ayudando a Hayden con su regimiento de volver a lo que antes era, un mercenario con un físico aceptable. Afortunadamente había adelgazado bastante en los últimos meses, pero le costaba horrores no poder comer aquellas cosas que él tanto amaba.

- Corndogssss Sandi, no seas cruel. ¡Déjame comer uno aunque sea! –Rogó Alex quien se encontraba recostado en el suelo y se sentaba ahora para hablarle a la mujer-  
- No, Alex. Ahora vuelve con tu rutina de ejercicios. –Dijo sin titubeos. Pronto se percata que alguien entraba al lugar corriendo, y que al llegar junto a ella la levanto para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.- Pero qu-  
- ¡Aquí llego su mercenario favorito, su amigable vecino Deadpool!  
- Deja de robarle las líneas a Spiderman, Wilson. Solo eso faltaba. –Comentó Alex quien volvía a sus ejercicios.-  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hayden? ¿Te molesta no poder devorar tus amados corndogs? No te preocupes bola de grasa, ya todo pasará y podrás volver a comer ensalada.  
- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido Sr. Wilson jajaja –Comenta Sandi finalmente y corresponde a su abrazo- Por cierto… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
- ¡Esoesoesoeso! ¡Lo recordaste, que bueno! –Dijo animado mientras dejaba a Sandi en el suelo nuevamente y aplaudía un par de veces-  
- ¿El cara de pizza cumplía hoy? Jah, pues se generoso y no vengas a molestarnos con tus malos chistes. Nadie tiene nada para ti aquí, Wilson. –Comenta Hayden mientras toma una mochila y busca algo en ella, sacando un corndog que tenía escondido-  
- ¡Alex! –Grita Sandi quien no estaba tan distraída con Wilson como Alex creyó que lo estaba. La mujer yendo junto al obeso Hayden, procura quitarle aquello que él planeaba comer.-  
- ¡No, Sandi! –Se queja tratando de evitar que ella le quitara su amado aperitivo, pero la mujer es hábil y logra su cometido- Que crueldad. ¿Cómo espera el mundo que lo salve de caniches si no tengo fuerzas para ello?  
- ¿Caniches? –Dice la mujer arqueando una ceja, sonriéndose divertida-  
- Si, Sandi, caniches. Son peligrosos estos días. –Responde Wilson-  
- Como sea, Wade… Pensaba llamarte más tarde para saludarte y eso. Aún no fui de compras para tener algo que dart- -Para de hablar al ver a Wilson frente a ella negando con el rostro y las manos-  
- Tranquila muñeca, no vine para algo así. (Aunque si quiere comprar algo después, nadie se queja.) [Definitivamente.]  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Hmm… -Llevo su mano diestra tras su nuca en un gesto tímido- ¿Outlaw no esta por aquí?  
- ¿Outlaw? ¿Qué quieres con ella, Wilson? –Comenta algo molesto Hayden quien se ponía de pie-  
- No es asunto tuyo spin-off de pocos fans!  
- ¡Cara de pussy!  
- ¡Bola de fraile!  
- Yaaaaaaaaaa –Dice Sandi buscando separar a los dos hombres que ahora parecía que se quisieran besar de lo enfrentados que estaban uno frente al otro- Inez no esta por aquí, Wade. Creo que tenía una cita hoy.  
- ¿Una cita? –Pregunta incrédulo Alex, dirigiendo su mirada a Sandi-  
- ¿Mi hermosa cowgirl tiene una cita esta noche? (Eso NO estaba en los planes) [¿Y ahora qué, campanita?] ¡Pues a verla antes que eso ocurra!  
- ¡Deja en paz a Inez, Wilson!  
- No seas tan celoso, copión. Deja que eso me lo diga ella. –Dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a marcharse- Nos vemos después nena.  
- ¡Nos vemos Wade, que tengas suerte y la encuentres! –Dice entre risas cuando nota sobre ella la mirada molesta de Hayden- Jejeje… Anda Alex, no seas así. Sabes que Wade aprecia a Inez, de seguro querrá saludarla. Es su cumpleaños después de todo.  
- … Quiero mi corndog. –Fue lo único que respondió y Sandi entrecierra la mirada en cansancio-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Escucha, te digo que no voy a poder ir. Así es… Surgió algo importante y… No, no te preocupes, no es nada grave. Si… Nos veremos después. Disculpa de nuevo, adiós.

Temple corta la llamada telefónica y se dispone a despeinarse un poco los cabellos. En el último tiempo ella había comenzado a dejarse crecer el pelo nuevamente, ahora ya lo tenía un poco más largo por debajo de los hombros.  
Suelta un suspiro y comienza a caminar rumbo al baño. Al entrar se comienza a desvestir, una vez desnuda entra a la tina y abre el grifo, dejando caer el agua en forma de lluvia sobre ella.

_"¿Cómo pude olvidarme?"_

Pensamientos que recorrieron su cabeza mientras se bañaba. La vaquera planeaba salir para ir a ver a Wilson al recordar que era un día especial para él… Supuso. Después de todo él actuaba infantil la mayor parte del tiempo, de seguro su cumpleaños era… ¿Algo que él esperaba? No podía asegurarlo, pero ella sentía esa necesidad de ir a verlo, así que por ende, cancelo su cita con este muchacho que había conocido hacia poco. No era alguien en el que ella hubiera puesto sus ojos con firmeza, más era alguien agradable y la trataba bien. Si se trataba de hablar sobre hombres que quizás hubieran marcado su vida, esos habían sido definitivamente Hayden… Y Wilson.

_"… Tonto Wade. ¿Qué andarás haciendo?" _

Se pregunta ella en el momento menos indicado, dado de un segundo a otro escucha a alguien gritar su nombre en la sala.

- ¿Cómo? –Susurra y cierra la canilla de la ducha, para pronto tomar una toalla con su diestra y sentir que ahora esa voz que le llamaba se acercaba. ¿Qué esa voz no era de…- ¿Wilson?  
- ¡Inez! –Grito abriendo la puerta del baño, claramente, de todos los lugares del apartamento, no se espero encontrarla en el baño. Más no le costaba ver dentro ya que estaba de paso.- Ups. Hi baby?  
- Si serás… –Ella ya se había cubierto la figura con la toalla afortunadamente, así que Wilson no tuvo esa suerte de verla desnuda, más aún así… Era una visión por demás sexy- ¿Qué haces aquí, cowboy?  
- Adoro llegar de improviso… ¡Nunca falla! –Dice entre risas y coloca sus manos en su propia cintura, viendo de arriba abajo a la bella mujer- Vine a verte, ¿Qué? ¿No puedo? –Ve que ella sale de la tina y se acerca hasta quedar frente a él- (Que calor hace derepente)  
- Para nada, aunque me agarres de improvisto siempre, y vengas en momentos inapropiad—es interrumpida-  
- Sisisisi, se que tienes que salir a una cita, me avisaron en la agencia, Sandi.  
- ¿Ah? Entonces sabías bby, y aún así viniste… -Sonríe de lado en un gesto pícaro y acerca su índice diestro para rozar una de las mejillas del mayor- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues… -Sus mejillas se tornan algo rojas bajo su máscara- [¿Por qué siempre nos provoca de esa manera?] (Me volveré loco) [Ya lo estamos.] Quería evitar que salieras con quien sabe quien y en su lugar… Salieras conmigo. –Dice con total sinceridad, causando que las mejillas de la rubia se prendieran un poco-  
- Jejejeje… Ay Wade. Tú siempre tan espontáneo. –Le empuja lentamente, haciendo que quedara contra los azulejos del baño y susurra cerca de sus labios- Ok, no pensaba salir de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos aquí?  
- Ah… Claro. –Sintió como su palpitar se aceleraba de repente-

Inez siempre había sido quien generalmente llevaba la iniciativa en cosas del tipo 'picante', Wade solía ser la presa, el ratón, y ella el gato. Más no siempre tenía porque ser así.  
La mujer se hace hacia atrás y sale del baño a paso tranquilo mientras el mayor la sigue con la mirada, este no puede evitar ojearla de arriba abajo nuevamente, cuando nota el cambio en su cabello.

- ¿Te lo estas dejando crecer?  
- ¿Cómo? –Pregunta ella volteando a verle-  
- El cabello.  
- Ah si. ¿Te gusta? –Sonríe-  
- A mi me gusta todo de ti, nena. –Camina tras ella mientras la mujer se adentra en su habitación-  
- ¿Si? Me alegro.

Ella sin importar que él estuviera allí detrás, aún observándola, deja caer la toalla al momento de abrir el placard de su cuarto para buscar que ponerse, tomando ropa interior al momento que dejo caer aquello, logrando que Wade se cubriera el rostro con su mano diestra.

- ¡Por Dios! –Entreabre sus dedos a pesar de todo porque no puede evitar verla y luego baja la mano- Nena, no me provoques así.  
- Wade, deberías saber que necesito cambiarme, tú eres el que debió quedarse tras la puerta. –Voltea a verle mientras se coloca unas panties y luego una musculosa por encima.-  
- Awww ¿Por qué te vestiste? –Se queja después, no dejándose entender-  
- ¿Decídete quieres, cowboy? –Se ríe por lo bajo y camina hacia él, quedando en frente otra vez-  
- Okei… Desvístete. –Dice enarcando el entrecejo mientras sus manos toman su propia cintura y una sonrisa pícara se formaba bajo su máscara- (Definitivamente baby, quítate todo) [Tengo fiebre]  
- Vaya… Que directo. –Sus manos van a parar al abdomen marcado de Wilson y estas acarician subiendo lentamente hasta dejar sus manos reposar en sus hombros- Eso me gusta de ti, esa personalidad retorcida tuya.  
- Vas a amarme entonces muñeca. –Sus manos la toman de la cintura a ella mientras siente como la vaquera se apega un poco a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus senos hagan algo de presión contra su pecho- Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué al final no pensabas salir a esa cita?  
- Porque recordé que tenía algo más importante que hacer.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Qué era? –Pregunta inocente y con curiosidad-  
- Tenía que ir a ver a alguien.  
- ¿Puedo acompañarte?  
- No es necesario… Tú eras esa personita, cowboy. –Susurro sobre sus labios- Feliz cumpleaños.  
- ¡! –Queda sin palabras por extraño que eso fuera, viendo directo a los ojos de la vaquera, sintiendo como si esas palabras le hubieran descolocado por completo.-

Eran las palabras anheladas, ¿Qué mejor que algo así? Inez se había acordado de aquello, no se lo esperó. Le dejo muy feliz obviamente y provocó que sonriera levemente luego de un momento de estar en silencio. Ella subió sus manos hacia su rostro y con los pulgares se las arreglo para subir un poco esa máscara que Wilson siempre traía consigo puesta, dejando al descubierto sus labios. Aproxima su rostro más hacia el de él y une sus labios con los de ella, tomando de sus mejillas comienza a besarle.  
Wade toma todo aquello un poco desprevenido, más no demora en corresponder a su beso, haciéndolo algo sumamente tierno una vez cierra sus ojos.  
Adoraba sentir sus labios, su piel, su aroma. Esa mujer simplemente le encantaba, no era como las demás, ella aparte de ser especial, era hermosa. Inez nunca mostró rechazo por la apariencia que él lamentablemente poseía. Esa apariencia que él rechazaba, que él despreciaba y odiaba, esa apariencia que hacían de su personalidad algo cohibida y temerosa a la hora de acercarse a alguna mujer principalmente. Pero ella no, ella nunca salió corriendo y varias veces le dijo cosas que le levantaron el ánimo.  
Wilson tras pensar en todo eso, intensifica el beso, afirmando sus manos sobre la cintura de la menor, acariciando su piel a pesar de tener los guantes encima, logra arrancarle un suspiro. Outlaw le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y susurra tras despegarse un momento de sus labios.

- Este chico con el que tendría una cita… –Comenta entre risas mientras siente el respirar de Wilson.  
- Oh… No me digas que te remuerde la conciencia ahora, nena. –Comenta mientras la apega más a él.  
- No… Pero deberías saber que ese sujeto no es el mismo que tuve aquella vez que apareciste por mi apartamento.  
- Jojo, ¿Qué pasó con ese sujeto? Te cansaste de él me imagino, debió ser un idiota…  
- Jejeje, tuvimos un conflicto mientras "intimábamos". –Alza una ceja divertida- Me confundí de nombre…  
- … -Wade se ríe sin poder evitarlo, para él, el que Inez ignorara a los demás hombres era algo que le levantaba el animo, a pesar de ser un sentimiento algo egoísta- ¿No me digas? Bueno… Supongo que esas cosas pasan, a mi me ha pasado. (Si, como aquella vez en que-) [¡Nadie quiere recordarlo ahora!]  
- Estaba pensando en ti, nene. –Susurró y le dirigió la mirada entonces- Llegue a decir tú nombre.  
- ¡! –Nuevamente deja al enmascarado sin palabras. ¿Cuántas veces esa mujer le había sorprendido ya?, perdería la cuenta si seguía así- Wow… Vaya nena, No me espere venir eso.  
- No me interesa este sujeto con el que actualmente salgo… -Gesta un musitar de negación- No, salía. –Susurra sobre sus labios cerrando sus ojos mientras siente su aroma- Nunca dejaste de gustarme, Wade.  
- … -Él la escucha, creyendo que todo lo alucinaba- Ay nena… No me digas eso… -Comienza a avanzar, haciendo que ella se viera obligada a retroceder.-  
- Wade… -Vuelve a musitar- Si hay alguna posibilidad en la que pueda estar… Contigo… Me gustaría-

Se ve interrumpida por los labios del mayor que la callan, arrancándole un gemido, Wilson prácticamente se adentró en su cavidad sin pedir permiso y ahora le devoraba la boca. Tomo de la cintura a la vaquera e hizo que rodeara sus piernas torno a su propia cintura tras levantarla, caminó hasta llegar a la cama y una vez hacerla sentar allí, este se hizo hacia adelante para llenarla de besos y caricias las cuales hacían suspirar a la mujer que él ahora deseaba con todas sus ansias.  
Vaya cumpleaños, pensó.

(El mejor de todos.)  
[Y aquí es cuando se cierra la puerta del cuarto, dejando con la expectativa al receptor]  
(Sep, hay que echarle la culpa a DA por no permitir contenido adulto explicito)  
[Sry los que leyeron hasta acá y quizás esperaban más]

Terminando el "acto", Inez agitada se recuesta sobre Wilson para recuperar el aliento. El mayor se encontraba en la misma situación, aquello había resultado ser algo salvaje al fin de cuentas.

- Ahh… Me encantas, Wilson. –Dice por lo bajo y se abraza a su cuerpo-  
- Tú me encantas a mi nena, estas llena de sorpresas. (Wow!) […] (Aún no lo recuperamos…) Ya regresará, déjale descansar.  
- ¿Cómo? –Pregunta la vaquera-  
- Aún me cuesta pensar un poco. –Dice simplemente- Ya sabes, las voces en mi cabeza, bby.  
- Oh, si. –Sonríe y siente como el mayor besa su frente mientras la rodea con sus brazos- Entonces… ¿Qué piensas?  
- Por ahora, solo en tenerte cerca.

La rubia sonríe y se arrima a su rostro para poder besarle la mejilla y seguidamente sus labios. Wilson responde en igualdad cuando siente que ella se recuesta sobre él, haciendo que vuelva a sentir el cuerpo de ella y sus curvas.

- Nena harás que quiera volver a la acción. –Susurra en sus labios-  
- Oh… Yo no tengo nada que objetar. –Besa su cuello sensualmente haciendo que el mayor suspirara-  
- Ahh… Inez… -Susurra nuevamente y sus manos acarician la espalda de la vaquera, ella ronronea en sus labios una vez regreso para besarle-  
- ¿Y si nos vamos a la tina? –Dice zorruna- Después podría hacer algo de comer, ya sabes.  
- Mmh… Si. –Ve como ella se levanta, enseñando su desnudo y hermoso cuerpo, seguidamente este se levanta también para alcanzarla.-

Llegan al baño y cierran la puerta, Wade se mete en la tina mientras Inez abre la ducha, el agua estaba fría y Wade lo hace notar abrazándose a si mismo en un acto infantil y quizás algo tierno.

- ¡Wah! Esta fría Inez.  
- Lo sé bby, Lo sé. –Ella se adentró también y le arrinconó. Quedando sobre él hace que el agua pegue en su espalda, haciéndola arquearse levemente hacia atrás por esa sensación de frío, más eso parecía gustarle-  
- Eres algo masoquista. (Pero se ve tan bien así) [¡Creo que estoy de vuelta!] (Mal momento, estos dos volverán a hacer sus cochinadas, solo cambiaron de "ambiente")  
- Ahh… Te acostumbrarás. Yo te "calentaré". –Susurra sobre sus labios mientras la tina comenzaba a llenarse-  
- Bueno, estoy en tus manos muñeca, se gentil. –Se ríe de lado y siente como la mujer se le acerca para besar sus labios-

Inez es tomada de la cintura por las fuertes y quizás ahora, algo temblorosas manos del mayor debido al frío. Ella también temblaba… Más todo eso cambiaría pronto.

[Hasta que se agarren la gripe A]  
(Técnicamente Wade no puede enfermarse, y Inez… Fue su idea, si se enferma allá ella)  
[Le gusta hacer cosas raras a la "Loca Inez"]  
(No le digas así, sabes que no le gusta)  
[Whatever, se formo una escena XXX de nuevo así que…]  
(Nuevamente censura a la escena, pasemos a la mañana siguiente, ¿Si?)  
[Yo casi ni aparecí]

La pareja se encontraba desayunando, Outlaw se había encargado de cocinar cosas ricas para festejar la ocasión de paso, había sido el cumpleaños de Deadpool y habían pasado una de las mejores noches juntos.  
Wilson estaba en la sala, usando su máscara de Deadpool más no su traje, tenía encima una bata que Inez le había dado para que estuviera cómodo. Ella por en cambio, vestía solo de ropa interior y una musculosa, tenía su cabello suelto y un delantal con dibujos de caballitos y cosas de Texas, bastante gracioso.

- Nena, ven acá a ver la tele conmigo. –Comenta Wilson mientras bebe algo de cerveza-  
- Ya voy bby, estoy terminando algo. –Se ríe-

En ese momento llaman por teléfono, Wilson atiende y logra identificar a la vos como la de Sandi.

- Sandi, muñeca. Buenos días, ¿Cómo estas? –Voltea a ver a Inez que le veía incrédula- Si nena, si. La encontré, esta acá conmigo, pasé el mejor cumpleaños de la historia… Jejejeje ahh no sé, que quede a tu imaginación. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con la bola de grasa?... Bueno a darle duro que sino estarás años con ese trabajo. Si, sisi, ok. –Le hace seña a Inez de que tomara el teléfono- Sandi quiere saludarte, muñeca.  
- Ok. –Va y toma el teléfono y habla un poco con Sandi hasta que termina y corta-.

Enseguida vuelven a llamar. Inez creyó que era Sandi quien probablemente se había olvidado de decir algo… Pero no era ella, sino el muchacho con el que supuestamente salía.  
Wilson la ve atento y se pone serio al notarla seria a ella, sin esperar por más reacciones de la vaquera, este va y le arrebata el teléfono.

- ¿Quién es? Ahh tú debes de ser ese tonto con el que Inez salía. Buenas noticias para ti, ya no tendrás que seguir esperándola porque ella ya esta fuera del mercado.  
- Wade… -Comenta buscando recuperar el teléfono- Debería ser yo quien cortara con todo el tema.  
- Shh baby, déjame terminar aquí. –Vuelve al teléfono- ¿En qué iba? Ah si. Bye asshole!. –Corta- (¡No vuelvas a llamar!)

- … ¿Qué? –Wade se encoje de hombros y deja el teléfono en su lugar. Enseguida le salta Inez encima y le golpea el pecho no muy fuerte entre risas.-  
- ¿Qué significo eso'? ¿Desde cuando hablas por mí?  
- Desde que me deja histérico que los hombres te hablen tratando de conquistarte y no sea yo. [Somos él único con licencia] (¿Lo somos?)  
- ¿Celoso?  
- … Hmm… -Gesta un puchero de capricho, dejando a la vista que así era-  
- Aww que tierno. ¿Eso significa que ahora soy de tu propiedad?  
- (Creí que ya lo era) [Al menos en la cabeza de Wade… Así es.] Siempre lo has sido. [Sin contar que ella primeramente apareció en nuestros comics, cortejándonos.]  
- Te proclamo mío entonces. –Dice y le abraza fuerte mientras se ríe divertida- Ya no pienses en ese muchacho.  
- … -Este se sonríe y le besa la frente a la vaquera mientras le abraza- Ok nena, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora. (Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros a casa) [Ni que fuera algo que compras en un supermercado] ¡Pero quiero tenerla cerca de mi siempre, siempre!.

Comento él y abraza fuerte a Inez. Ella no entendía a que se refería Wilson con eso, pero de cualquier forma la dejaba feliz saber que ella era importante para él.  
Al final de cuentas, las cosas parecían ir bien para esos dos finalmente.


End file.
